Aristris
Aristris is a major character that appears in Chapter 2 of Super Paper Roblox. He is shown to be the brother of Wiscara, you must retrieve a pair of scissors from him. You and Wiscara visit his manor at Peculiar Hill, where he tries to trap the both of you, but fails immediately. Synopsis Chapter 2 Aristris takes Wiscara's pair of scissors, so she has to work with the protagonist to take it back from him. At Aristris Manor, Aristris tries to stop his sister and the protagonist using a trap, but then Wiscara steals the pair of scissors from him. She cuts a way back to Cutout Town, and the protagonist and Wiscara leave the manor. Chapter 3 Aristris stands outside his manor with a frustrated look. He refuses to talk to the protagonist. Chapter 4 Outside Aristris Manor, Aristris debates with a group of Cumuli about who is better: Aristris or Wiscara. Chapter 5 When Otempes, Scriptliss, Dusekkar, Wiscara, and the protagonist meet up to talk about Antagon's plans, Aristris also shows up to the meeting, thinking that it is a costume party. Seeing that he is incorrect, he leaves. Chapter 6 Aristris starts to consider teaming up with Antagon. A Cumulus suggests teaming up with Dusekkar instead, but Aristris refuses to do so. Chapter 7 Without warning the Cumuli, Aristris suddenly disappears from Peculiar Hill. The Cumuli form a search team for him. Chapter 8 With new clothing and dyed hair, Aristris reveals that he has teamed up with Antagon, showing up at Inferno Fortress to participate in the final battle. His allies during the battle include Pink I, Tretone, the Banland Security Force, and the Crevons, and they fight against Wiscara, the Guardians of Balance, and the Harmonians. Chapter 9/Epilogue In Epilogue Expanse, Aristris tells the protagonist that he will still be around for his fans. He also says that having a large fanbase is not easy. Secret Ending Blocking off a huge section of Peculiar Hill, he announces that he plans to build an amusement park called Aristrisland. Card Aristris Aristris' card can be found in Aristris Manor. Card Description: "The wind mage who lives beyond Peculiar Hill, who also happens to be Wiscara's brother. The two have a pretty bad relationship with each other, as it's obvious that Aristris is the source of most of Wiscara's frustration. He's conniving and mischevious in this manner." Developer Comments: "...But seriously, is Aristris REALLY related to Wiscara? Are you sure he isn't... adopted, or something? There's no way that could be his real hair color... He probably dyed it." True Aristris True Aristris' card can be found in Inferno Fortress. Card Description: "The wind mage is back, and nastier than ever. And... he dyed his hair. Just hope that he doesn't have too many new tricks up his sleeve." Developer Comments: "Fun fact: Aristris's clothing here was not actually his own design... He borrowed it from someone else." Trivia * True Aristris borrows his clothing style from Tess Aract, but with the colors inverted. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters